Spin the Wheel
by Lucy the Hedgehog
Summary: Wheels? Randomness? It's time to Spin the Wheel, where the fate of the main cast is decided. Contains randomness, violence and humor. Rated T for torture.
1. Intro

**Spin the Wheel**

A light blue hedgehog was looking through stuff in a box she had stored in the basement and finally found a somewhat dusty video camera. She brushed off some of the dust and turns it on. "Testing one, two..." The camera was recording.

"Yes!" She turned the camera towards her face. "Hello everyone and welcome to Spin the Wheel, where your fate is decided by a wheel!" She turned the camera to a big spinning wheel in the room. "That wheel right there! I'm Lucy the Hedgehog asking you all a question. Who are the victims? Well, the answer is almost obvious! Anyway, I'm not going to play by myself. I'll just find some guests." She started walking as she held the camera in front of her, taping the house.

"This place is mine and at the same time it isn't. I have a friend over here and he has kinda been on my nerves. But I oughta thank him for making me write this." She turned the camera so she could see it. "You'll soon see what I mean." She turned the camera to the living room and started walking upstairs to the bedrooms.

"This is the hall. There are bedrooms and closets but I hope everything changes for the better eventually." She said as she taped the rooms and the closets. One of the closets had cleaning supplies, the other one had the washing machine along with a few boxes organized in a corner and a few were just empty.

"The empty ones are just for fun. I actually don't know what else to put there." She said, before turning the camera to face her.

"Who in the world are you talking to?" A voice asked, but it came in front of her. She turns the camera, taping a gold cat with red eyes wearing a black robe over his attire. "…Hey."

"Oh, hey Minus. Um, I'm just taping a show." She answered. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're crazy. And leave me out of it."

"But I need a partner and you're my best candidate."

He started to think about it. "…No." He finally answered

"Fine. I guess I'll have to show on camera the se –mpphvm.." Her mouth was covered. Minus was standing in front of her and he grabs the camera.

"Just shut up and do whatever you were doing." He said, uncovering her mouth

"Okay. Your hands smell like tuna." She commented. He rolled his eyes and just started walking back to the basement. She followed and gets in front of the wheel.

"You gotta check this out. Almost every face known here is in that wheel." She said, her eyes glittering like a dream came true.

"…You got a lot of problems." Minus commented as he held the camera.

"Ugh! You win this round. Anyway, what was I supposed to say?"

Minus slapped his forehead with the free hand. "The show segments!"

"Right. Well, the main course is the wheel. Next segment we have over here is all based on this fancy universal remote." She took out a remote with a lot of buttons.

"So, let me get this straight. The whole show depends on a wheel and a stupid universal remote?" He asked. "Yes…. Yes and yes." She nodded smiling.

"…Have I ever told you YOU'RE CRAZY?" Minus asked. She nodded. "Yup, now introduce the next segments." She pressed the middle button of the remote and a camera set on a wheel appears. Minus throws the other camera away.

"…Hello. Well, there are more segments in here than the wheel and the stupid remote. There's also the Pit of Doom. Lucy, if you don't mind?" Lucy nodded and pressed the bottom button of the remote and instantly, there was a gateway to what seemed to be a world of fire.

"Hey, I think that's Silver's world." She commented.

"CLOSE IT!" Minus said and quickly takes the remote, pressing the same button and the gateway closed. He sighed in relief. "Again, you're crazy. Do you want us to die?"

"No. Anyway, that was messed up. Try the second bottom of the top." Minus nodded and pressed the second bottom from the top. A black hole could be seen, and fan girls came out of the black hole, tackling Minus.

"Back, you savage beasts!" He said as he moved his hands to reach out for an ax. Lucy had her ears plugged and just pressed a button, activating a loud mega horn, making Minus and the fan girls cover their ears.

"What the hell?" Minus asked. Lucy took off the ears plugs. "The fan girls are tamed and at your service." She said jokingly. He rolled his eyes once more. "Whatever."

"Okay then. Now that we got these cool features, we have two more! One of them is a special segment I like to call the Webcam of Doom!" She says as she takes the remote and pressed the middle button. A webcam appeared and it turned on. Black Doom could be seen, wearing a pink "I love Girl Scouts" t-shirt

"I will take over the -" His statement was interrupted when Minus lunged at the webcam with an axe, shattering it into nothing instantly. Lucy had a shocked face.

"Umm… was that necessary?" She asked, her eyes widened and her pupils shrinking.

"…Yes." He bluntly answered.

"Okay then… I'll be right back with part of the last segment." She said as she dashed out of the basement. "…Well, as she gets part of the last segment, I'll get the RV." He starts walking out of the basement and towards the house exit, with the camera on wheels following him. Once he was outside, he takes out a small remote from his pocket and pressed it. The garage door opened and an RV could be seen as well as Lucy, standing beside it.

"Behold for the last segment! An RV that can be used for emergency travels!" She said as she showed the RV. "And here's the best part. The main Sonic cast is right inside it, tied up against their will." She said the last part quickly.

"Have you lost it?" Minus asked

"And their fate will be sealed! Tune back here for more and I'm gonna go now before Minus kills me! See ya!" She said as she ran off. Minus was chasing after her with an axe.


	2. Short Chance of Randomness

**Spin the Wheel (Chapter 2)**

_**And I bring an update. I would like to thank Sierra for reviewing. Thanks! And here's the next chappie.**_

* * *

><p>Lucy stood up in a stage catching her breath. The RV, the Sonic cast tied up, the big wheel, and a big couch was set in there. She quickly plops down in the couch. "Okay…..give me a minute…I haven't run for my life since like forever…."<p>

After a while, she proudly stood up again.

"Okay, now that everything's settled, it's time to play Spin the Wheel!" She said as she spun the wheel. Minus walked in the room eating tuna salad.

"We don't have feedback." He said.

"Darn it!" She said and suddenly, a hammer came out of nowhere and hit her on the head.

"…You know, you shouldn't curse a lot. Plus you designed this place to be as random as it can -"

"Okay, I get it. And by the way, now we know why your hands smell like tuna!" She said as-a-matter-of-factly. Minus rolled his eyes.

"While we may not have a lot of feedback, I really didn't come here for nothing, so I'm leaving." He started to leave, but the doors suddenly closed.

"And…since you can't leave, you're gonna help me torture the Sonic cast right now. Or at least being my experiment as to how the cast can get tortured." She said, an evil smile planted on her face.

"No. Now let me leave this mad house." Minus said, trying to bust out.

"But no powers work here except the author powers."

"Interesting."

"Yeah. Now be a good friend and sit down!" She said, pointing at the couch. He shrugged and took a seat, placing his feet on the coffee table. Lucy stood next to the wheel and she replaced the choice of picking a character to torture to ways of torturing a character. There were a lot of question marks.

"Why do most of the choices have question marks?" Minus asked, starting to look at the slot

"Because they're mystery tortures. The red ones are dangerous and the black ones are dangerous too, except the black ones warp you somewhere for your torturous fate to take place." Lucy answered as she spun the wheel. Minus waited by reading a magazine.

"And your test fate is…" Lucy said as the wheel came to a stop. It landed on a black mystery torture and a card mysteriously was sent inside the room. The cast began to get worried and Lucy read the card.

"Mystery torture involves throwing yourself into a volcano." She said. The cast and Minus quickly glanced at the hedgehog like she was some sort of crazy maniac, which, to no surprise, she is.

"You're kidding." Minus said.

"Nope." She simply said and showed Minus the card. He simply read it, but shrugged.

"I'm up for it." He said, in a bored tone. The cast had shocked expressions.

"Is this how are we going to get tortured, Miss Lucy?" The young rabbit called Cream simply asked. Lucy laughed a bit and looked at Cream.

"I don't torture kids." She answered

"So we're safe?"

"Nope. Next chapter, the young ones are teenagers." She said and threw a puff of smoke at the ground. Lucy, Minus and the cast, along with the RV behind them appeared in the top of a volcano.

"I can't believe he has to jump a volcano and he just accepted without protest." Sonic whispered to the others.

"He won't really jump in there." Shadow simply said.

Minus simply looked down at the volcano and he huffed, jumping into it. The cast quickly looked down, surprised he would actually jump in there. After a minute, he was instantly warped back to the stage and so were the rest of the cast.

"Wow, he REALLY jumped into that volcano." Knuckles said.

"Yup. Now, who's next?" Lucy asked. The rest of the cast escaped the stage, but get instantly warped back.

"Like I said, there's no escape now. Before we leave, a little Webcam of Doom would sound nice." Lucy said as she pressed the middle button of the remote and the Webcam appears, showing Black Doom wearing a cheerleader's shirt and had pom poms.

"1, 2, 3, 4 Spin the Wheel  
>5, 6, 7, 8 your fate is decided<br>9, 10 -"

Minus quickly turned off the webcam and glared at his crazy partner.

"Ehehe… hehe… Nice time, huh?" She laughed nervously. Minus was still glaring at her.

"Well, that's all the time we have now. There's more randomness and torture, hopefully updating faster next time. See ya!" She dashed off again.


	3. Victim 1: Black Doom

**Spin the Wheel (Chapter 3)**

_**Third chapter. Miracle. Thanks to DIM-666 for reviewing! I don't update a lot since it's not popular but I'll try in the future to keep updating. Here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Minus was getting a bow and arrow ready to fire some apples and targets in the room. A few cameras in the room pointed towards him, meaning the show was live.<p>

"…Hello. If you signed on here, it must mean it's time to play, but I assure it wouldn't be just as chaotic."

"YAY!" The Sonic cast cheered

"….But they would still get tortured. Or interviewed." Minus simply said.

"NOOO!" The cast yelled

"But I guess they might be lucky. We have no feedback… again."

"Does that mean we can go now?" Big asked being stupid. Minus simply got the bow ready with a plunger as an arrow and the plunger landed in Big's mouth, shutting him up.

"…Any more stupid questions?" Minus asked as he had more plungers ready.

"…Where is the host?" Amy asked. Minus shot a plunger at Amy.

"On her way." Minus answered. The cast looked dumbfounded.

"…Then why are you here?" Sonic asked. Minus fired a plunger at Sonic, shutting him up too.

"Because I'm the partner." He answered. Lucy rammed the backstage door down with a battering ram.

"I'm here! Sorry, you could not believe the traffic. Anyway, on my behalf as well as my partner's, I'd like to thank the authors that faved and alerted this story. Also I'm thanking our latest reviewer before the update." She said. The cast stayed silent.

"…Moving on, the host and I agreed to arrange an interview." Minus said as he walked over to the wheel.

"Let's see who's the victim – I mean guest is." Lucy said as Minus spun the wheel.

The cast watched as the wheel was spinning. As soon as it slowed down, the wheel landed on Black Doom. Minus took out a card from his pocket.

"Alright, let's give a welcome to the lamest villain from the video game that got a lot of complaints titled Shadow the Hedgehog. The antagonist, Black Doom." He said as the audience started to boo as Black Doom came in. One audience member threw a tomato at Black Doom's face.

"You stink!" The audience guy said. Black Doom attacks the audience guy, and Minus shocked Black Doom with a tazer he had.

"No attacking audience members, lame villain." Minus said bluntly.

"I made the Black Comet warp to Earth and every human feared me." Black Doom said

"Well I'm a hybrid and you should fear me, like Lucy does."

"Lucy fears you?" Knuckles asked

"Yes. Shut up." He said as he sat on the couch. Lucy sat down next to him.

"Now, the first question. Why are you so lame?" She asked. Black Doom shot a glare.

"I am not lame. I can conquer this stupid, pathetic planet, extinguish the human race, make the living beings my slaves and I have an army of Black Arms outside." He answered.

"Then why do the Black Arms get defeated SO easily? Seriously, I just saw them outside and only a roar from me made them run away." Minus said casually.

"Playback!" Lucy yelled as a video plays back to about two hours earlier when the Black Arms were being like security guards. Minus roared at them like some sort of evil dragon which almost made them flee.

"You did not kill them." Black Doom stated.

"I don't need to but if you insist." Minus said and he snapped his finger. "Black Arms, I need a gun and one of your pathetic butts in here worthy enough of dying."

"Do not listen to what this being says! I'm your leader!" Black Doom ordered.

"And I'm the Prince of Persia." Minus said, a bit sarcastically. Black Doom was about to rant some more but Lucy took out a vacuum cleaner from behind the couch and Black Doom started to get sucked into it.

"Yeah, yeah yeah. So you gotta stop being stupid and face facts. Nobody likes you and you're fired as the promoter of the fic!" She said while watching Black Doom get stuck inside the vacuum cleaner. She turns it off. Minus looked over at Lucy with an annoyed face.

"Black Doom is really lame." Lucy said

"You said it. And apparently, also the game Shadow owns also stinks!" Minus said with a fake exciting tone. Soon, the Shadow fan girls came with angry mob torches and baseball bats and beat him up behind the couch.

"See, here's the thing Minus. Don't judge video games. Especially when Shadow is involved." Lucy said in an almost scolding but joking tone. Minus popped his head from behind the couch. "You don't say…"

"Yup. But unfortunately, you bring a good point, reference to the game. Main example, Black Doom." Lucy said as she held up the vacuum cleaner and throws it in the closet.

"We need another victim. But it has to be a better promoter." Minus said.

"Alright, Spin. The. Wheel!" Lucy said excited. Minus rolled his eyes and spun the wheel. After a while, the slot landed on Cream.

"Okay, I guess this could work." Minus said as he puts Cream in a cage.

"Okay, apparently, Cream is our new victim. Reviews will be donated to the kingdom of pure awesome. No reviews lead to –" Lucy was cut off by Cream singing in a high pitched voice.

"That. It will lead to that! For the sake of this, send reviews!" Minus said as he put on some headphones. Lucy also put on some headphones.

"Or the high pitched voice will be sent nationwide. Suggestions of torture are also accepted!" She said as some small rocks were being pelted at the Sonic cast and a box of cookies flew towards Lucy. She grabbed it. "Each suggestion gets a free box of cookies and girl scouts everywhere will be terminated!"

"Okay, not literally, but yeah, it could happen as we're unpredictable!" Minus said

"See you next time if we're still alive!" Lucy said as they went off the air.


	4. Mischief and Interview with Nicole

**Spin the Wheel (Chapter 4)**

_**Next chappie's here! Sorry for the long wait. -.-**_

* * *

><p>Lucy was sitting down on the couch, playing Megaman X5, about to clear at least half of the game. The show was already live and Minus walked in with a bottle of water.<p>

"Alright, good evening and welcome to –" Minus was cut off by Lucy, who screamed,

"Yes! I'm halfway through the whole game!" She held the remote up high and was standing on the couch.

"…Spin the Wheel, the only place where you can find stupidity by the supposed host." Minus finished, glancing over at his 'friend'. Lucy quickly glanced at him with her hammer taken out.

"I am not stupid!" Lucy retorted

"…You know what? You're right. You're not stupid. You're an idiot."

Lucy glared at him, pointing the hammer already at him. Minus rolled his eyes.

"Alright, you're a cute idiot! Is that better?" He said

"…Whatever. Anyway, be a good friend and tell the audience –"

"If we have any." Minus cut her off. Lucy just glared at him but shakes her head and continued talking

"Tell the audience what's in the agenda." She finished. Minus took out a list.

"Let's see… work on a few drawings, taking out the laundry, and go to –" Minus was cut off when Lucy took the list, a tad embarrassed.

"That's my to-do list…" She said and took out another list. "Ah, here it is. First, we need to call out Cream, for our first part of the segment."

Minus walked towards door that had the cast locked up like it was some sort of jail. Then, he grabbed the microphone.

"Cream, please come out here. Repeat, Cream, come out here." He said and placed the microphone on the table. Soon, Cream was already at the door. Minus opened the door and let Cream out and led her to the main area in the living room. Lucy was waiting with a machete hidden behind the couch.

"Alright Cream. I want to let you know why we called you out here." Lucy said.

"Alright. Why did you call me out here Miss Lucy?" Cream asked.

"Well… this is kinda bad news… but we have no choice. You're fired as fic promoter too." Lucy said.

"Not many audience members replied to that. Instead, we were sued because we threatened half of the world to read, even though it was for a good cause." Minus said.

"Oh." Cream said.

"Yeah. Also, step into that room. That's your ticket to partial freedom." Lucy said pointing to a door labeled "Exit".

"Okay." Cream said and walked into said room. About seconds later, screaming was heard.

"Warning: No animals or people were harmed during the production of this show." Lucy said, holding a bag of cookies. Minutes later, Cream came out, eating a chocolate bar.

"…Wait…isn't Cream supposed to lose her voice or something?" Minus asked. Then, a young midnight blue cat with brown eyes came out in a doctor's vest and it was a boy.

"I just changed her voice to an awesome one." The cat said.

"Yeah, he did." Cream said, but not with her high pitched voice, but with a deep wrestler's voice. Minus and Lucy quickly glanced at each other and then at the cat.

"You were supposed to cut her vocal chords, not make her sound like one of those wrestlers on TV!" Minus exclaimed, waving his hands in the air.

"I'm just a kid. Besides, I'm not trained to cut out vocal chords." The cat said. Minus just placed a hand on his forehead with his eyes closed, shaking his head as well. Lucy quickly turns to the audience.

"Well, while we find a way to fix the problem, the second thing to do for the night is to interview someone! And for that, we're going to… spin the wheel!" She said as she walked over to the wheel and spun it. The wheel soon stops at a question mark. Then, a card pops out from the toaster that was set next to the wheel. Minus raised an eyebrow.

"…Since when did we afford a toaster?" He asks.

"Since after the time where I told you to dive into a volcano." Lucy answered and grabbed the card. "And our victim for the day is a character from the Archie comics, Nicole." The audience cheers as a brown lynx with green eyes known as Nicole walks into the stage. Minus motioned for her to sit down on the couch, which she did. Lucy sat next to her and Minus sits down on a chair.

"Nicole, great to have you here… in your Mobian form since we don't have a computer… which we actually do, but we need it to broadcast…" Lucy started.

"Don't worry about it. My nanites are helping me stay connected and I can stay here in my form for a while." Nicole said

"Great... first question would be: do you like being an A.I.?" Minus asked Nicole

"That's artificial intelligence for some that don't read the comics." Lucy said

"...I think everyone knows that Lu…" Minus said.

"…Are you two like dating or something? You two look like you argue a lot." Nicole asked

"We ask the questions Nicole. Please answer the one Minus asked you." Lucy said, changing subject.

"Hm… well I like being an A.I. and it has its advantages, but also disadvantages as well…" Nicole answered

"Like people fearing you? Reference to your last comic appearance?" Minus answered, which earned a glare from Lucy.

"Minus, we don't need to make guests feel horrible." She said, crossing her arms.

"I'm just asking a question." Minus shrugged.

"…Well, I played along with being possessed but unfortunately, the citizens are afraid of me… and well, going to Mina's concert made me feel upset…" Nicole answered.

"Yeah, it did. Anyway, since you're not feeling well, let's just ask you one last question. Do you like Espio?" Lucy asked, curiosity taking over and well, she was smiling a bit slyly, while Nicole blushed a faint pink. Minus takes out a plunger and puts it in Lucy's mouth.

"...Ignore her. She's kind of crazy." Minus said, shifting his gaze to Lucy, who was trying to take off the plunger from her mouth.

"It's alright, but to answer the question, we were just having a friendly conversation. And well, I felt better when I talked to him…" Nicole answered. Lucy got the plunger out of her mouth and gasped for air a bit.

"They were also having a moment!" She exclaimed happily. Minus and Nicole glanced at her, but Minus gets a dog muzzle and placed it in Lucy's mouth.

"Again, ignore her. She's just crazy." Minus said.

"Alright. Are you sure you guys are not dating or something?" Nicole asked. Minus quickly glanced at Nicole.

"No. We just have this weird friendship which got me some time to get used to it. Anyway, we're done and you can leave through the exit door." He answered pointing at the "Exit" door.

"Thanks for having me here. See you later." Nicole said and warps away using her nanites. Minus just rubbed his eyes with his right hand.

"Alright, we're going to go. Going to watch a Pay Per View online. Review by clicking the button if you dare and entertain yourself by playing video games for ten hours straight. Good night." He said as the show went off the air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R and see ya on the next update!<strong>_


	5. A random night watching wrestling

**Spin the Wheel (Chapter 5)**

_**Yay! I updated twice the same week! Thanks for the reviews! ^^**_

* * *

><p>Lucy casually walked to the set while whistling wearing an Undertaker shirt, which this time it happened to be the backyard. The cast was tied up in chairs in an amphitheater kind of setting. She stops in the middle of the backyard, which a TV was set with some extensions so the plugs could reach and some were also used for the computer. The midnight blue cat runs to the set, standing next to Lucy.<p>

"Ready to broadcast?" He asked.

"Yup." Lucy said. A cameraman was standing behind the camera set, filming Lucy and the cat.

"And we're ready in 5, 4, 3, 2 –"

Lucy stood in a heroic like pose while facing the camera.

"Hello people and good evening." She says. John makes a funny pose.

"You just logged in to Spin the Wheel, the only place where we speak our mind and not get punished!" He said, excited.

"Most of you know me as Lucy." Lucy says as she points at herself with her thumb.

"And I'm John, the supporting member." The cat known as John says.

"First off, we're going to add a second genre to the fic, which will be parody and we're staying in the backyard set from now on."

"Also, Minus is not in the set tonight. I personally told him to go to San Antonio, where a pay per view is taking place."

"And he volunteered to go there for an interview and he took Sonic and Cream with him. However we are prepared. We sent a second camera with him, which either Cream or Sonic filming him, so without further ado, let's go over to a satellite chat with Minus."

John turns on the TV and the other camera turns on. Minus was standing on the second floor seats watching the event with Sonic next to him. Cream was filming them.

"Yo Minus! Can you hear us?" Lucy yelled a bit. Minus turns to face the camera along with Sonic.

"I hear you loud and clear Lu. Crowd's kind of packed here and the event is getting interesting." Minus said.

"Cool! Can you interview Shawn Michaels while you're there?" John asked, excited.

"…I don't know where he lives. Anyway, I'm going now to see if we can interview a professional wrestler." Minus said and he walks to the halls around the stadium, which Cream and Sonic on pursuit. They spot a wreslter and walked towards him. Cream clears her throat a bit.

"Excuse us, Mr. Wrestler?" She asks, trying not to sound with the wrestler's voice she has. The wrestler turns to them with almost a glare included. Sonic gulped a bit and so did Cream. Minus didn't seem intimidated at all.

"We're just going to ask a quick question." Minus stated, crossing his arms.

"Do either one of you want to be in the Hall of Pain?" The wrestler asked.

"No. We just want to know –"

The wrestler keeps staring, seeing that Minus wasn't intimidated.

"Will you enter the Hall of Pain?" He asks.

"Wait until I arm wrestle you." Minus mutters, walking away, but the wrestler places a shoulder on him.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

Sonic steps in between them.

"Guys, there's no need for – " He gets cut off as the wrestler grabs Sonic and slams him to the floor. Minus looked down at Sonic

"Alright we got to –" Minus also gets grabbed and was slammed on top of Sonic. The wrestler left and Cream films as the wrestler leaves. Then she films Minus and Sonic on the floor and then she turns the camera so she could be seen in it.

"And Minus and Sonic just got slammed to the floor. I'll call paramedics and we're back to you, Miss Lucy." She says in her deep wrestler voice as John turns the TV off, shocked. Lucy was also shocked.

"…Alright, talk about my partner getting slammed by the World's Strongest Man…" She said.

"…Yeah." John says, scared.

"…Although I'm happy that Sonic got slammed to the floor. Minus had it coming."

John looks at Lucy like if she was crazy. Lucy noticed that John was staring at her.

"…What?" She asks.

"Nothing…" John answered.

"Alright. For the last segment since we kind of have a schedule is that John and I are going to shoot a cast member!" Lucy said. John grabs two bazookas and hands one to Lucy.

"We have the wheel so we have to pick the victim!" He says as he grabs the edge of the wheel.

"And for that, we have to…"

"Spin the Wheel!" Lucy and John said at the same time and John spins it. After a short while, the slot lands on Amy.

"And Amy is the unfortunate victim." John said as Amy's chair lowers and she gets handcuffed in a moving table. Lucy and John had their bazookas ready and point towards Amy.

"Alright, ready?" Lucy asked John. He nods. A buzzer goes off and Lucy and John start shooting at Amy. Apples, some dirty laundry, tomatoes, mashed potatoes, balls of tuna and socks get fired at Amy.

"Ew! This is gross! Who's dirty –" Her mouth gets covered by a pair of pants and she kept getting shot. After a while of shooting, the buzzer rings again and the game ends. Amy gets tossed towards her seat again, smelling bad. Rouge and Blaze, who were sitting next to her, covered their noses.

"Oh gross." Rouge said.

"Tell me about it." Blaze said.

Lucy and John throw the bazookas away.

"Well, this has been fun. We gotta go back to watching the PPV." Lucy said.

"Yeah. In the mean time… stay in school kids!" John says

"Do your homework."

"And if you do it, have a dog eat it!"

"Buh-bye!" Lucy waved good bye.

"See ya!" John also waved good bye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R! As said like before, every review gets donated to the kingdom of pure awesome and you get a free dessert! Anything goes! See ya next chapter, my peeps!<strong>_


	6. Update

**Spin the Wheel (Chapter 6)**

* * *

><p>Lucy hops back into the set, where the cast was still in the amphitheater like setting.<p>

"And I welcome everyone back after waiting long enough for the co-host of this 'show' to heal, which brings the good news that he's okay." She said as she wait for Minus to enter the set. He entered and starts scrubbing off dirt from his clothes.

"This place is so dusty it needs to be cleaned." He said as he finished scrubbing off dirt from his clothes.

"Yeah. Now onto the show!" Lucy said but nothing but cricket chirps happened.

"No feedback again. Which means you are a lousy host." He said as he sat down on a chair.

"Hey, I'm not the only one! You are kind of lousy too." She said as she placed her hands on her hips. Minus shifts his gaze.

"Whatever."

"So, how about you help me make things interesting again?"

Lucy brings a cart into the room that had some water guns that were filled with whipped cream and easy cheese. Minus raised an eyebrow.

"It's official. You have nothing in mind." He said with a shrug.

"Of course I do! Now help me shoot the cast with these things. I call it 'Squirt the cast' and the things they get squirted in change depending on requests." She said as she held up the water gun that was filled with easy cheese.

"You do know we are not popular, you're crazy and you consider me boring, right?"

"Yes. Now shut up and squirt them until we get a request for making them do things they'll regret!"

Lucy started to squirt the cast with the easy cheese. Minus shrugs and squirts them with whipped cream.

"And this is Spin the Wheel! The only place where two friends do nothing but stuff!" Lucy added with a laugh.

"Yeah, she just dragged me here. Nothing to see here. Hopefully we'll update some other time in the future." Minus said, ignoring the previous statement.

"In the mean time, go to school, and if you have a bad day, we'll always be here, squirting the cast with liquids and trying to cheer you up! And remember to review. Every review will be donated to the kingdoms of pure awesome! See you next time!" Lucy said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leave a review if you want! Every review gets sent to the kingdom of pure awesome. ^^<strong>_


End file.
